Verushka Van Vine
Verushka is the (former) secondary antagonist of Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil. She is Hansel and Gretel's former henchwoman and one of Granny's best friends and former arch-rival. Biography and Personality Verushka used to be selfish, greedy, rude, arrogant, materialistic, short-tempered, manipulative, ruthless, evil, and cunning in general. However, after Red and Granny were in danger, Verushka reformed, betrayed Hansel and Gretel, and rescued Red and Granny. ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil Verushka was first shown holding Hansel and Gretel hostage in her gingerbread house, and as the HEA (Happily Ever After Agency) came to rescue the two kids, Verushka made her escape and even captured Granny as she was attempting to rescue Hansel and Gretel. She then takes them to a secret hideout known as Dark Castle Towers, located in Big City, where she ties Granny to a chair and she threatened her to bake the secret ingredient for a special treat known as the Super Truffle. As Granny attempted to make her escape from the tower, Hansel and Gretel trap her in a cage, revealing to Granny that they are the true masterminds and that Verushka is their henchwoman. Then Granny realized that the reason Verushka turned evil was to get revenge on Granny for winning at the Sister Hood competition from their childhood. Verushka managed to steal the recipe except the secret ingredient and tried to find the right recipe to complete the Truffle, but failed for years. Hansel and Gretel found Verushka and went over their plan to kidnap Granny, which also included wearing a witch mask with glowing eyes, just to make her look more scary. When Red, Wolf and Twitchy sneak in the castle, Wolf and Twitchy get locked in the elevator by Hansel and Gretel and then they hold Red hostage after she curiously reveals the final ingredient. Verushka and the kids finish the Super Truffles, but Hansel and Gretel decide to betray Verushka for their own selfish needs and leave her with a giant spider. Luckily Kirk the Woodsman and the Happy Yodelers arrive on the scene, saving Red and Granny and managed to stop the spider and lock him back in his cage. After the Yodelers leave, Verushka then tries to make her escape to the elevator, but Granny catches up to her and managed to soften Verushka's heart with kind words. They then find Wolf and Twitchy still tied up in the elevator and borrow Verushka's rocket broom to catch up with Red. Verushka even managed to tame the giant spider and together, along with Red, Granny and their friends, they defeated Hansel and Gretel, and Verushka became a good friend to Granny and watched Red and Wolf go on a another mission. Fighting Style ''Coming soon! Trivia * Verushka is often thought to be the (former) main and tertiary antagonist of the second film. Gallery Hoodwinked 2 verushka hansel gretel.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-08-16-01h23m37s57.png Hoodwinked too hood vs evil granny verushka.jpg|Verushka with Granny Hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-8204.jpg|Verushak with the spider Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Major Characters Category:Reformed Villains